


Happy Birthday Marco

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Series: Life with Jean and Marco [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Pure Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when Marco is woken up in ways one would only imagine. Who knows. But yes Happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was supposed to be up on Marcos birthday but due to internet it is not. But this tips a hat to two other stories in my series that I have written. I am sure you will find them. So many updates and uploads crazy right? Well yeah but I figured I would. R&R guys, means a lot. Don't own characters but I wish. Yes rated explicit for safety, trying my hand at new things.

The sun's’ rays gently filtered in, allowing the small dancing shadows to pass over the worn and grooved floor. A lazy breeze played in the green trees, letting the leaves chatter like children before a party. The heat was steadily climbing, from the brisk early morning quickly rose a phoenix of warmth and heat. Today would be a scorcher, a whopping 90 degrees. With no humidity and the wind would stop around noon this day. Birds chirped happily in their shaded nests, singing softly to the sleeping humans that hid under the cooling sheets from the overworked air conditioning. 

Two heads represented two intermingled bodies, arms and legs haphazardly strewn across the queen sized bed. One had light brown hair with the promise of golden flecks if it saw enough sunlight. The other had a mop of crazy black hair, that was sticking up in many different directions. Shifting of the sheets indicated they were both asleep until golden eyes peeked up at the other man. Happy that he was still asleep, he wanted the surprise to go off flawlessly, his husband deserved it. After everything, they had been through and not sure if he would live to see his twenty-third birthday. 

Marco had been in a terrible accident when he was coming home from his reporting assignment. He was hit broadside by a drunk driver who ran a red light, the crunch and impact of his car crushed his arm and the burns from the fire scorched the side of his face. Looking over the rash scars were there, very prominent but that just made Jean love him even more. When he got the news he was devastated and rushed to the hospital. They had not even been married for four months when he was almost going to lose the love of his life.  
Jean wanted this to go off smoothly and he had been planning this for months, talking to people, lining up cakes, and decorations. It would be a big private affair. He and Marco would have a few close friends over and naturally he would have to wake up the kids, but that would be at a later time. Kids being one their dog and the other the cousin that they were watching, Jean's family had to go off to deployment so his son would be watched by a trusted family member. They had taken to life with a child quite well and over a cup of coffee they had talked about starting a family of their own sometime soon.

Getting out of the bed quietly, shivering once the feet hit the cooled floor, standing causing the bed to give a silent groan of relief as his imprint on the mattress lifted slightly. Going over to the bathroom; closing the door behind him he began to shower. Smirking at what he planned on doing. Jean was going to give his love a wake-up call he would always remember. Something that he could not even think about topping on his own birthday. Rinsing himself out thoroughly and smelling the way he knew would drive his husband wild, Jean exited the shower and did not bother to dress.

Padding over to Marco's side smiling fondly at him, he was snoring softly with quiet puffs of escaping dream-like air leaving him. His freckles were still scattered around, but Jean had given up counting them all years ago. Smiling the man lifted the blanket before sliding under, ahead would be a start before things would be moved up a notch. Or so he had hoped, anyway. Though they had to be quiet so they would not wake the child and have him ask questions. 

*Smut ahead, you have been warned. Hardcore blushing is imminent.*

Opening his warm hot mouth, his luscious lips parting to allow the man's flaccid pulsing core into his mouth. Sucking on the most sensitive part first, letting his saliva slowly start to coat the tip and feeling it run down the torrid extension, starting to swell and fill his mouth. Feeling Marco walking slowly and the muffled moan signaled that he indeed was up and enjoying this. A sudden rush of air chilled him, looking up and locking eyes, golden ones met dilated hungry ones. Sending a quiet order to keep going or face the consequences. Jean enjoyed Marco when he first woke up, he would not be the soft gentle Marco that treated Jean like women, he would treat him like a man and take him rough and ready.

Fluttering eyelashes touched his cheeks as the engorged flesh pushed farther and farther down his abused pipe. Relaxing and working the trained muscles, allowing the entrance to the deeper regions of his being. Salty pearls danced down his tongue, allowing an ecstasy of flavors to explode in his mouth. His love was close, strong masculine fingers entangled in his hair, pulling him back, exposing the meat rod to the air. Red, ridged, engorged and demanding the same affection that it had been receiving.  
Silently he rose up, knowing where this was going, they were about to take part in a dance that only they knew. That only they could partake in, obeying an instinct that even Jean did not know he even possessed. Lean, strong, and athletic legs straddled the strong hips, that held the cool bite of the metal prosthetic that lingered attached to his loves hip. It did not distract him from the goal, and did not get in the way of his tactical precision. Lining up his entrance with his loves fiery branded fullness, bring it down as his plunging hotness was penetrated. 

Moaning out in ecstasy as the hot ball of nerves was abused over and over, as the thrust of animal-like need penetrated him over and over again. Both of them did not last very long, as the blinding, pulsating moment of release was fast upon them. Coiling up like a cobra it struck with a frenzy of simultaneous releases. White spunk littered the sweaty chests and the sheets, that were long forgotten. Panting they both sought the breath that had ran from them, and filling their demanding lungs with the air, the needed air. Pulling off of the flaccid member he fell unceremoniously to the bed. 

“Happy birthday baby. Get dressed and we will have pancakes with blueberries before going over to the Lincoln and having you your birthday lunch. For supper, it's just us as we eat at the Marmont.”

“Holy hell Jean, you planned this all out didn’t you.”

“Normally do.”

“No, you don't.”

“Don’t go spread that around.”

They fell into a fit of laughter as they get ready for a day filled with friends and love. Laughter and booze flowed endlessly as if it was nothing. Marco was having the time of his life, he gotten a few presents such as a dildo with a built in vibrator from Reiner and then some nice tingle lube from Bertholdt. Armin got him the sketchbook he was pining after to get and Eren made sure to replace the camera that he accidently lost. To which Jean knew the real truth, they used it to film a sex tape could not figure out how to get rid of it so they just took the camera he covered for them by getting the card making a copy and then deleting it giving Marco back his pictures.   
So yes this was the start of another year, two years later they were the proud parents of a little girl and boy. Using the latest science they were as if they were their own children, they were ending the day curled up by the fire one night when they would then have a night of memories they would cherish forever. After the memories of the walk around the lake where he proposed to him, memories like these Jean and Marco would never forget.


End file.
